GoGang Junior
GoGang Junior (AKA GoGang Jr.) is a spin-off of GoGang created by TGB1 and whose the concept was created by Pingy Animatronic. It borrows elements from The Get Along Gang, Rugrats, Adventures of the Little Koala, and Muppet Babies. Plot The show takes place in an alternate reality in which the GoGang knew each other as kids. The kids often help the others with everyday situations. Such as: The first day of school, overcoming fears, etc. Characters * Igor: A 5 year old Mii who is sorta weird, but he is a skilled gamer. * TGB1: A 4 year old bad-tempered Thomas-loving and somewhat unlucky spoiled brat. He can't read. * Pingy: A silly and happy-go-lucky 7 year old animatronic penguin kid with a great sense of humor. * Sophie: A 5 year old otter. She is the shy one of the group and can be impatient, inquisitive, and ill-tempered at times. However, she is also very imaginative and loves to play. * James: A 4-year old who also loves Thomas, and can't speak properly (With First Word being an exception). However, he is usually able to figure out things the other kids can't. Only TGB1 understands him. * Carkle: A 3 year old animatronic that has the same traits as his older version, but looks alot younger. He seems to be a silent character, but speaks sometimes. * IA: A 6 year old Otaku. *KingKool: A 4 year old daredevil (Even though he's not very good at it). He is always up for an adventure. *Chrome: A 4-year-old Pokémon fan who often talks to bagels. He is one of the more intelligent of the gang. * Phifedawg: A 10-year old school bully and babysitter. * Mordecai: A 6-year old that is always ready do something, though he wanders around like a one year old and people are unable to understand him, he always follows people's orders. * Cody: The 10 year old next-door neighbor of the gang. * Peanut and Jelly: Two infants. * The Nanny: The 46 year old caretaker of the kids. * The Teacher: The teacher of the older kids. * Oliverwestern: A 20 year old nervous wreck. He takes care of the kids when The Nanny is away. *Butterscotch: A cat who the gang adopts. *Alex: An iguana who the gang adopts. Episodes Season 1 1: Evil Babysitter/Get Dressed! - The kids are babysat By Phifedawg./TGB1 refuses to get dressed. 2: Rainy Day - The kids are staying inside the school due to an rainstorm. But they have something fun to await... 3: First Day of School - TGB1 and James are apprehensive about their first day of kindergarten. 4: The Big Halloween Scare - Pingy and Igor pull a Halloween prank on the other kids. 5: The Fire Truck - A fire truck passes the house. James has Phonophobiahttps://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phonophobia, so the siren causes him to have a meltdown. 6: Carnival Chaos - The Nanny loses track of everyone at the carnival. 7: Have You Seen This Penguin?/Pingy Gets Lost - Pingy goes missing and the other kids must find him. 8: The Perfect Pet - The kids fight over what kind of pet they should get. 9: Mall Madness - The kids pay their first visit to the local shopping mall. 10: First Word (Season Finale) - James says his first word: Thomas. Season 2 11: Lost Thomas - James accidentally loses TGB1's Thomas toy, and must find it before TGB1 finds out about it. 12: Sugar Rush - Pingy experiences a Sugar Rush after eating special jelly doughnuts. 13: Scared Senseless - The kids try to help TGB1 overcome his Nyctophobia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nyctophobia. But only make it worse. 14: Homework Time - Igor procrastinates when he is told to do his homework. 15: Doctor Pingy - A visit to the Doctor's uncovers Carkle's fear of needles. 16: The Movie - The kids become hooked onto a movie, an endlessly watch it night in, and day out. 17: The Origin of Frying Pan Boy/Super Pingy - Pingy earns his superhero ego. 18: School Fundraiser - Igor sells his unwanted belongings for a fundraiser, but it soon goes way too far. 19: Growing Up - The younger kids want to be like Grown-Ups. 20: A New Friend (Season Finale) - The kids are introduced to OliverWestern. Season 3 21: Museum Mishap - Oliver takes the kids to the local museum. 22: Christmas List - TGB1 writes a Christmas list. With WAY too much stuff on it. 23/24: Battle Of The Nerds - The kids fight over which is better: Star Trek or Star Wars. 25: Daredevil Daze/King of Koolness - The kids meet KingKool, a wannabe daredevil. 26: Chef Igor's - Igor attempts to cook dinner for the gang. 27: The Tantrum - Sophie throws a temper tantrum. 28: Older and Stronger - A 10 year old named Cody moves in next to the gang. 29: World Record Ruckus - KingKool tries to break a world record to no avail. 30: The Vacuum Cleaner (Season Finale) - Oliver's custom-made Vacuum Cleaner malfunctions and goes after the kids! Season 4 31: Bagels for Breakfast - Chrome, a Pokèmon fan, moves in with the gang. 32: Pet Trouble - The kids discover a cat in the backyard. But Sophie has Ailurophobia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ailurophobia. 33: Naked Thoughts - A prank war between James and TGB1 gets out of hand when TGB1 ends up naked. 34: Paranoid Pingy - Pingy becomes paranoid about Phifedawg after seeing him beat up an innocent kid. 35/36: Thankless Thanksgiving - When TGB1 and Igor ruin the family turkey, they must get a replacement before anyone finds out. 37: Anti-Stunt/The Video Maker - KingKool breaks his leg doing a stunt./The Kids discover the Nanny's video camera in the attic. 38: Robot Ruckus - Oliver constructs a Toy Robot for the kids. 39: Milkshake Muddle - The kids attempt to make a milkshake for The Nanny. 40: IA Interference (Season Finale) - IA starts to think Phifedawg is cool, so the others must convince him otherwise. Season 5 41: Too Many Birthdays - Sophie and Igor find out they were born on the same day. 42: New Digs - The kids attempt to dig a hole to China. 43: Nanny Gets Tough - For reasons the kids are unaware of, The Nanny starts acting like a grounded video parent. 44: The Inside Job - Oliver spies on his boss to gain info on an upcoming Invention Seminar he wasn't invited to. 45: Immature Acts/The 6 year old Baby - Mordecai, an immature 1st grader meets the gang. 46: Crazy Carkle - In spite of the kids warnings, Carkle eats an entire bag of sugar and goes insane. 47/48: Meet Your Double - A kid named thesilverblock1 steals TGB1's identity. 49: Screenplay - An iPad wins the kids over and they endlessly use it. 50: Evil Babysitter Returns/TV Kids (Season Finale) - Phifedawg returns to babysit the kids again./Igor is entered into a reality show. Season 6 51: Stay'n Up Past Noon - KingKool gets traumatized after watching a horror movie with TGB1. 52: Nighttime Problems - The kids decide to stay up late but they hallucinate things never seen in reality. 53: When You Wish Upon a Star - When James looks out the window and spots the first star, all the others want to wish on it. 54: A New Nanny - When The Nanny quits her job and is replaced with a mean woman, the kids must convince her to come back. 55: The Camping Trip - The kids go camping... With Phifedawg! 56: The Ticket - Pingy finds a discarded lottery ticket. Which has won 237 million dollars! 57: Love Hurts - On Valentines Day, Igor receives a love letter! 58: Dead n' Breakfast - All of the kid's enemies show up one night. 59/60: Courthouse Chaos (Season Finale) - TGB1 gets taken into court for stealing from Toys "R" Us. Season 7 61: New Kid in Town - Pingy feels unwanted when a new kid wins Igor over. 62: Gone Fishin' - Oliver takes the kids fishing. 63: Where the Wild James Are - James gets lost in the woods. 64: Birthday Bash - Cody celebrates his birthday. 65/66: The Unseen Footage - Two unaired GoGang Junior episodes are seen. 67: Rated M for Mature - Pingy purchases an M-rated game. 68: The Burping Contest - KingKool and Chrome have a burping contest. 69: The Toy Car - TGB1 attempts to build a toy car. 70: Opposite Day (Season Finale) - The kids celebrate Opposite Day. Season 8 71: Hallowscream - The kids are locked inside a haunted house. 72: Crossplaying - The kids cosplay, but cross dress in the process. 73: Astro-Not - Pingy and Igor play astronauts. 74: Oliver Garden - Oliver takes the kids to Olive Garden. 75/76: Oliver, I Shrunk The Kids - Oliver's new invention shrinks the kids. 77: TV Fight - The kids quarrel over which cartoon to watch. 78: Restraunt Ruckus - The kids reak havoc at GoDonald's. 79: Pingy's Birthday - Nanny throws Pingy a birthday party. 80: The Computer Virus - The Gang's computer gets a virus. Season 9 81: A Trip to Thomas-Land - The Gang vists Thomas-Land. 82: The Lemonade Stand - Igor and Pingy build a lemonade stand to buy a new video game. 83: Roller-Skating - Sophie wants to lean how to roller-skate, but things aren't as easy as it seems. 84: Security Blanket - KingKool wants to set his security blanket off into the "wilderness" (the hallway). 85/86: Trapped in Freddy's - A vist to Freddy's Pizza goes wrong when the kids are locked inside. 87: Phifedawg's Sleepover - Phifedawg invites the kids to his place for a sleepover! 88: Video Game Invasion! - The kids have been sucked into a video game dimension so the kids must escape before it's too late! 89: Imaginary Friend - Chrome realizes he must give up his imaginary friend before he starts preschool. 90: Meet Santa - ??? Season 10 WIP Movies Here are the list of movies in GoGang Junior. *GoGang Junior goes Japan! *GoGang Junior: Lost in Space *GoGang Junior meets Tamogotchi *The characters in the show are on floating timelines, therefore they do not age. *The reason why some characters are absent in some episodes is because they are possibly are playing at the park or somewhere else. Category:Orange Otter Network Originals Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Spin off Category:Articles belonging to Thegoldenbrick1